The 48th Hunger Games
by kevinvalke1
Summary: It's time for another Hunger Games. Follow Kevin Darwins while he comepetes in The Hunger Games
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

PART ONE: The Beginning

Chapter 1

"Welcome, welcome, everyone; to the the 48th annual Hunger Games! Soon one a boy and a girl will be chosen to fight in an Arena to the death!" Everybody is watching her, a woman trying too look good in a dress that can't be missed. I am Kevin Darwins by the way. I stand there with my family in a group of alot of people, being prepared for the tributes who participate in The Hunger Games. I come from a place called District 12, the district of mining. Alot of people are very poor here… Just as always Effie (the girl in the dress on the stage) Shows all the people a video how the Hunger Games came here. I've seen it so many times, i don't even want to watch it. When the video finally ends, Effie starts talking again: "Well, lets pick the tributes then!" She smiles and then se walks and picks a card. "Just as always, ladies first" She sais. "The female tribute for district 12 will be… Hannah Arbington!" Everyone looks at her. She is a small girl with black hair. 1 half of her face was burnd in a accident. She almost stats crying but holds herself. She walks slowly up the stairs and gives Effie a hand. She walks to the other side. "And for the boys tribute…" She picks a card and syas the name: "Kevin Darwins"

When i hear my name, my heart drops. It whas my fith year and i whas 16 at the moment. I walk up to the stage. I look at Hannah, just as always she has a dark and shy look. "Good," Effie continous "These are the tributes for District 12! May the odds be ever in your favoure and happy Hunger Games! Tributes, give eachother a hand." I shake Hannah's hand and is see her crying. Then the guards take me to a room where i can say goodbye to my family…


	2. Chapter 2: Saying Goodbye

Chapter 2

I sit there in a room. Waiting for my friends and family to come to say goodbye. After I don't know how long, my friends from school came in the room. Almost everyone cried of them. They hugged me one for one and then they said goodbye to me. When they left, I waited for my family. Finally they came in. I kissed my sister and hugged my brother. Then i said goodbye to my parents and they said: "Kevin! You are not that bad of a hunter, and you are very smart. We might even have a winner this year from District 12!" Then the guard pick my familly up and bring them away. "What my mom said is definantly not true. There is a very small chance of winning for me, thanks to the careers" I say to myself. Careers are people who are trained for their whole life, and when the are 18 they volunteer themselves for The Hunger Games. They win most of the time. The guards pick me up and bring me to a train. And that's where i meat Effie again aswell as: Hannah, and another dude. I go sit down and then Effie starts to speak; "First of all, this train will bring you to The Capitol. Where the Games take place, and you are going to train for the games. And second of all, That man over there is Bee, he won the 16th Games and is going to give you advice and will give you all your gifts you get from your sponsors."


	3. Chapter 3: In the train

Chapter 3: The train trip

When we meet up with Bee and have a little talk, i found out he is a smoker. Not that i dislike that, my mother also smokes.

He just smokes all day, his voice is also a bit like a smoker. We eat good and we are pretty silent. It's a surprise to me that Hannah actually breaks the silence. "So, Bee do you have any tips how we can get sponsors?" Bee waits a couple of senconds and says: "Just be yourself." Another silence falls. Then i answer: "How can i make sponsors if i am myself, i am a jerk." Bee grins and says: "Well then, it doesn't look good for you." I take him seriously but after a couple of second i understand that it was a joke so i ask: "Bee, please seriously, how can i get sponsors." He answers: "I was not joking, but there is a other way of doing it, show them real power at the training, and get a very high score. The guys with high scores will be spared last by the careers. And you earn respect and earn sponsors." This seems like a better idea to me so i take myself in to do that. Show them how it's done, i think. After the meal i decide to go to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: The Parade

Chapter 4: The Parade

When we walk out of the train, alot of people from the Capitol. The guard seperate them from us. Then we are brought to a room where the people clean us up. Then they bring me to a room where I have to wait for my stylist. After about 10 minutes he comes. I stand up from the table and he starts to speak: "My name is Twix and I think by honesty, I think that we are going to become great friends!" I answer with: "My name is Kevin, and I hope so too!" Then he starts walking around me and says: "Before this year, all the tributes from 12 were in a coal mine costume, i will change that." "Twix? We are not going as giant lucifers, are we?" I answer. He smiles at me; "No Kevin i'm going for black suit and with a red cape." I like this idea and i say i like it to him.

After that he dresses me in a nice black leather suit and as he said a sectecular red cape. Then he brings me to a room where we have to wait for our wagon. After that the parade begins and President Snow gives his speech. Then we go into our wagons. Everybody looks good, and when our wagon comes accross, everybody likes it.

After the parade I go in the elevator to my room. It's a very great room. I directly go to my bedroom. Tomorrow will be a tough day, the first day of training…


	5. Chapter 5: The First Day of Training

Chapter 5: The first day of training

The day after the parade, whe are getting trained for 2 days long. On the third day, you got to show your skills to the Gamemakers and they will rate you. This is a easy way to get sponsors. This is also time to know the other tributes. As advice from Bee we got that I and Hannah should atleast make a team, then we should look for good tributes to team with, except for Distrcict 1 and 2. That are the Career Districts and you should definantly not trust them. As in every games, the Careers show off. The Distrcit 1 male; Shadow, is good in stealth and throwing with spears. The female for District 1 is called Mary (or Bloody Mary as I like to call her) And is good with her bow and arrow. District 2 his male is leader for the Careers and is called Apollo, the girl from 2 is Apollo his girlfriend and is called Holo. District 3 and 4 are also interesting. District 3 comes with Jef, a pretty fat guy who is 15. And Sparky the youngest tribute here with the age of 12. They both are very smart and can solve every puzzle. I like Sparky but don't trust Jef because he is strong and wants to be trained on his own no matter what. If you go to the training station where he is, he leaves imidiantly. District 4 comes with Stryder and Katora. They are good friends and both 16, just as me and Hannah. Stryder is good with swords, knifes, and his favourite; a Trident. Katora likes to work with medium sized knifes. There is a table where all the tributes names are listed. This is the list:

District 1: Shadow, Mary

District 2: Apollo, Holo

District 3: Jef, Sparky

District 4: Stryder, Katora

District 5: Vince, Carly

District 6: Tritus, Nikki

District 7: Ron, Jenna

District 8: Wally, Mandy

District 9: Madar, Natasha

District 10: Jerry, Sam

District 11: Planter, Mahogany

District 12: Kevin, Hannah

When the day ends, me and Hannah meet up, she says that she likes District 7. She met up with Jenna and trained the whole day with them, she almost has the power of a career. I tell her that i like 3 and 4. She also agrees with me. When we are going to bed I think the whole night of what our team can be


	6. Chapter 6: The second Day of Training

Chapter 6: The second day of training

[NOTE: THE 48th HUNGER GAMES, ARE THE ONE THAT BRUTUS WON, I'M SORRY FOR THAT, PLEASE UNDERSTAND THAT, I WILL JUST CONTINUE WITH THE 48TH HUNGER GAMES THOUGH]

I slept bad last night, I just kept thinking of the tributes we needed to team with. Today is the last day of training. (In the 74th Hunger Games the training is 3 days, now 2.) We have to show the gamemakers individual skills. I can't screw this up, if I do, I won't get that much sponsors, which I indeed need.

When I arrive for dinner, everyone is already finished and started to train, except for Hannah, Jenna, Katora and Stryder. We talk with eachother, when Hannah finally comes with the big question: "Jenna, Katora and Stryder?" She asks them. "Me and Kevin are going to team in the arena, will you guys join us? Kevin also likes you guys, just as I do." Everybody needs to think for a while. Then Stryder starts to speak: "I'm ok with that, aslong as Katora also joins." Katora says: "I will join. Ok Stryder?" Stryder agrees. I ask Jenna: "Jenna, don't you want Ron to join?" Ron was the other tribute from District 7. She answers with: "I hate him, please don't let him join, ok?" We all agree with that, Ron is strong but also pretty weird.

After another hard morning of training, we are going to eat. And then evaluation comes. District 1 is first, and then 2. It goes on like this, so 12 is last. As I see eevrybody go, I'm even more nervous. After about 1 and a half hour, Hannah gets called. Then a man comes in and gets me. When I walk in the room I look up to see all the gamemakers. I think by myself: "First I need to get their attention." I walk to a iron ball, and decide to throw it. I use all my power to throw it and… It hits! The Gamemakers are looking at me! Then I say this to them: " Kevin Darwins, District 12." Then I walk to the knifes and spear stand. I pick 3 knifes, and a spear. I feel the Gamemakers are looking awkward at me, it's unusual to do a combination of weapons. I throw the spear to the left with my right hand, and the knife to the right with my left hand. I fastly turn around and throw the other 2 knifes. All of the weapons perefectly hit target. The Gamemakers start to laugh and clap. Then I walk out.

Me Hannah, and our stylists+ Bee and Effie are in this room. We are all watching the television. The training scores are on.

The interviewer, which is named Raiden by the way, starts to speak: "From District 1; Shadow a 9, and Mary a 10." Shocking results as always from the careers, I think by myself. "District 2: Apollo, with a score of 10, and Holo with a score 10! District 3: Jef with a score of 9 and Sparky with a score of 7!" This was surprising. "District 4: Stryder with a perfect score of 12! And Katora with a score of 8" My heart almost dropped at Stryder… We are going with someone who has an perfect score in the arena! "Disctrict 5: Vince, with a score of 5, and Carly with a score of 6. District 6: Tritus, with a score of 7, and Nikki with a score of 4. Dsitrict 7: Ron, with a score of 8, and Jenna with a score of 8!" District 8,9 and 10 every guy had a 5, and every girl had a 4. "District 11: Planter with a score of 6, and Mahogany with a score of 7" Now it comes… "District 12: Hannah, with a score of 5, and Kevin with a score of… 11!" My heart drops… A score of 11! Everybody is happy for me. But now comes the interviews…


	7. Chapter 7: The Interviews

[FROM THIS CHAPTER ON, MY WRITING STYLE IS CHANGED A BIT, I WILL ALSO NOW PUT AUTHORS NOTES SOMETIMES]

All Tributes are getting the evening before The Games start, an interview by a interviewer from The Capitol. This year, his name is Octopia. The order is the same as at the training. So it's first 1, then 2, and so on. I get once more dressed in a black cape and a black suit, but now I look like a miner, and at the same time as a knight.

It takes some time before District 12 is on its turn, luckily for me, Hannah is first.

When she walks on the stage, everybody claps for her. When is is sitting down, it finally gets quiet.

'So, Hannah.' He begins 'Do you think that the things that happened to your eye, will change the chances you have?'

Hannah feels sensitive about this subject.

'It's not really like it matters, the chances I win are already very small.' She says.

Her whole interview goes on rambling about her home, and other personal things, and then it is my turn.

When I walk to the stage, I get a very hard applause.

'So,' Octapia begins. 'Do you think YOU can win this Hunger Games?'

I answer with: 'Not on my own, I will need the help of ally's and sponsors.'

Octapia agrees with me.

'Do you know already who will be your ally's?'

'Yes, I will team with Hannah, Katora and Stryder from 4, and Jenna from 7.'

'That is a big alliance!' Octopia answers. I have to agree with him on that.

'If we have a bigger group, we have a more solid chance of surviving.' I explain.

The interview was more relaxing than I expected, to be honest.

I also got a lot of compliments on my suit, everybody seems to love it. Now it is 1 day before the Bloodbath…

AN: Well, 1 more day until the Bloodbath then, I honestly can't wait. xD. I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible!


End file.
